Hunting Tiburon
by Discordant Night
Summary: Tia Halibel, the Queen of Karakura High, is left broken and alone after a night of partying and booze. When everyone else deserts her, the most unlikely friend appears: garage rocker Ichigo Kurosaki. She's the former popularity queen, he's the shunned outcast. Can anything in their relationship go right? AU, Zanpakuto are Human, Band Battle fic. TiaXIchigo. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Meet The Queen

(Tia POV)

 _It burns._

That's the last thing I remember thinking before I blacked out last night. That, and the feeling of something fizzing in the back of my throat. Honestly, I don't know why, but I can't remember anything past the third shot of vodka I slammed back somewhere between ACDC's "Have A Drink On Me," and The Beastie Boys "Fight For Your Right To Party". My head pounds it's own beat as I fight to sit up without heaving. I dry heave once, then cough and bite back the feeling of bile. The room twists as I manage to bring myself to an upright position, and I clutch my head in pain.

When the world stops spinning, I stop and manage to take stock of my surroundings. My clothes, though messy and disheveled, seem to be in order. My school uniform, which consists of a dress shirt, skirt, black socks and tie, are rather messy, as if I put them on in a hurry... or drunkenly... I do a quick breath test; it doesn't smell too bad, but I can smell something else besides vodka on my breath...

I'm in my own bed, which means I was either carried in here or collapsed on my own. And, judging by the condition of my room, with all the empty beer cans and the Thai takeout boxes strewn across my floor, it's painfully obvious that nobody bothered to stick around to clean up.

I sigh. Popularity queen or not, in my own house, my status at Karakura High means nothing. Sliding my legs over the side of my bed, I focus on standing without falling on my face.

Three hours later I knock back three anti-nausea pills and a pair of Advil, then collapse on my now-clean couch. After half an hour puking my guts out into the toilet, my mouth tastes like, well, vomit. I pull my phone out and check the time; 4:19. No texts, no mail. Strange...

I sigh. 'They're probably sleeping off the party,' I tell myself. 'As should I...' Placing my phone on the stand beside me, I pull my knees to my chest, rest my head on the back cushion, and allow myself to drift off into temporary oblivion.

(Ichigo POV)

"We need to do it again."

"What?" I ask. "What the hell do you mean, do it again? That last set was almost perfect!"

"Almost won't cut it in the Band Battle next weekend, Kurosaki." My on and off bassist/best friend, Rukia, says, exasperated. "If we want to win, we need to be perfect." Rukia turns to our drummer, a second year named Toshiro. "Hitsuguya, you need to be on time from now on. I don't care if you have ballet before our band practices, you need to be on time for _every_ performance. Otherwise, don't bother coming. "

Toshiro blushes. "It's not ballet, Rukia. It's figure skating."

"And _you!"_ Rukia turns on me, her eyes orbs of ice. "You, Ichigo Kurosaki, need to be on point with us. We can't keep restarting every time you keep messing up the lyrics!"

"You know what, Kuchiki?" I say. "Nobody is perfect, ok? Just because your older brother is the lead guitarist of Thousand Souls doesn't mean -" I stop abruptly, my phone buzzing in my pocket. "Hold that thought."

I pull my phone from my pocket: ONE NEW TEXT, THREE NEW PICTURE MESSAGES.

I'm about to unlock my phone when Rukia gasps. "No..."

"What?" I ask, pocketing my phone. " 'No' What?"

Rukia laughs at the same time Toshiro sputters and drops his phone on the concrete, cracking the screen through to the hardware. "Nobody's perfect, remember?" She says cryptically.

"What?" I ask again. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Rukia just grins insanely and laughs again. "Don't worry about it Kurosaki," she says. "Just... prepare for all out chaos at school on Monday, okay?" With that, she packs up her music and bass, then exits my garage.

I shake my head, then turn to Toshiro. "You need help packing your drums into your truck?"

Toshiro, still flabbergasted, shakes his head. "I'm good... I think.. " He looks down at his phone, cracked and discarded on the ground. "I need a new one..."

I sigh. "I'll get it fixed for you, okay Toshi?"

He shakes his head, his spiky white hair glinting in the fluorescents in my garage. "No, it's fine. I... I need a new one anyways."

I shrug. "Whatever. I'll see you later Hitsuguya."

"Later, Kurosaki."

With that, Toshiro packs up, his drums going into his truck before he drives away.

I sigh, then close up the garage, but not before checking my phone. It's a text from Sousuke Aizen, the head of the American Football team. I scowl, then hit delete without opening it. Anything from him is trouble.

Satisfied, I lock up and head to bed.

If only it were that easy.

My phone pings incessantly through the night, each five seconds a new text or picture message coming in faster than I can delete them. At six in the morning a call comes in, this time from Neliel Tu, the transfer student living with my friend Orihime. I answer it with a sigh.

"Neliel, please tell me you've got a good reason for calling me... My phone hasn't stopped blowing up since I went to bed at 10 last night."

 _"Please tell me you haven't seen it?"_ Nel blurts frantically. " _Please please PLEASE tell me you haven't seen it?"_

I shake my head. "Um... what? Nel, slow down. See what?"

 _"Omigosh omigosh omigosh! The video! The pictures! You mean you didn't get them?"_ Nel is audibly freaking, her normally bubbly words slamming together at a hundred miles an hour, mixed with an air of terror and shock. _"Aizen-san sent them to everyone in the school! Even to the transfer students, like me and Cifer-sama."_

I sigh, exhausted. "Nel, you aren't making any sense. What pictures, and what video?"

 _"It's Halibel-senpai! She's been... I don't know! But they... Kami, I don't know!"_

My mind rushes back to the picture messages and the nonstop pinging of my phone. "Wait what? Halibel... The Queen of Karakura? Tia Halibel?"

 _"There's only one Halibel in Karakura, Ichi-chan!"_ Nel says, her voice shaking. _"Just... if someone tries to show you a video or pictures, don't look! Halibel-senpai is... Just dont, okay?"_

I yawn, nodding. "Alright, Nel. Now... Can I possibly get some sleep? School starts in two hours, and I haven't slept all night."

 _"Will do, Ichi-chan. See you at school!"_ With that Nel ends our call, my phone silencing for the first time in eight hours.

"Finally..." I mutter.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

I open my eyes with difficulty, sleep still tugging at my mind and body. My phone reads 8:03, and I dread what'll come in the door in the next minute.

"Five... four... three... two..."

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

My father flies through the door feet first, and it's all I can do to just grab and redirect his kick instead of beat the ever living hell out of him.

"Goddamn, dad! Don't you know how to wake somebody up normally?"

(Tia POV)

I wake slowly, my usual wake up call delayed for some reason. Blinking, I rub the sleep from my eyes and check my phone. No messages, again. Strange. Shrugging, I open my text and send a quick message to Mila-Rose.

 _Hey M-Rose, what happened last night?_

No answer.

 _M-Rose?_

Still nothing.

 _Mila-Rose, I know you're up. We always get up at this time._

Finally, the three dots appear at the bottom of my screen, letting me know she's typing something. Two minutes pass, then the dots stop. They start again, and ten seconds later a single word appears on my screen.

 _Whore._


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Rest

_**Hey Everyone, It's Discordant Night!**_

 _ **I'm so glad to finally have my laptop. I would have posted sooner, but it makes it kinda hard to post when you're on a phone. Anyways, I know you all liked the last chapter of Hunting Tiburon, so here's another for you. Enjoy! But first, some replies.**_

 _ **Mexican Ninja 1996:** **I'm glad you like the pairing. I personally think this is the best pairing, but sadly, most people make him have a harem with other girls. We need more IchiTia.**_

 _ **Immortal Doctor Reid: Sounds like Aizen, doesn't it? And yeah that's High School for you. Doesn't matter if its real or fake. It's still High School.**_

 _ **Hispanic Chaos: Why, thank you so much. I excel at Alternate Universe stories, and I prefer to write them too. Occasionally I write one that's canon, but for the most part its stuff like this. Also, I hope nobody dislikes it.. I worked really hard to research and write everything for this story, especially the later parts. Lets just say there'll be some music in later chapters.**_

 _ **Caditeeos: I'm glad I got you interested. Lets just say that I'll keep your attention for a while.**_

 _ **Guest 1: Good. The brainwashing is working.**_

 _ **Guest 2: I'll update when I can, but I'll be going to trade school soon, so I'm not sure how much wifi I'll have in buttcrack nowhere. It'll be tricky, but when I do update, it'll be a good chapter. Not always a long one, but a good one.**_

 _ **Guest 3: You can count on that, my friend.**_

 _ **Guest 4: Patience, my friend. I can only write so fast, and I'm working on 3 other stories at the same time, too. You'll have to be patient in order to enjoy it.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

 ** _Two_**

 **(Tia POV)**

I blink, taken aback. "What?" I ask aloud. "What the HELL?"

What the hell, M-Rose?

No response from Mila-Rose, even after I barrage her with texts.

'Really?' I think bitterly.

Disgusted, I pull on a fresh uniform, apply lip gloss and eyeshadow, then head out.

"Look out losers," I mutter under my breath. "The Queen is pissed."

 **(Ichigo POV)**

School is a hectic mess when I arrive, making my trademark scowl all the more real. First, second and third years alike split away from my path of destruction, fearful that if they're near me they'll wind up hurt. It works most of the time, but sometimes….

"Ichigo!" Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Karakura High's number three beauty, tackles me from behind, dragging me to a darkened hallway off the main. She presses me against the wall as she stares into my eyes, searching for… hell, I don't know.

"Good," She says, backing off. "You didn't see it."

I sigh. "Nel, does this have anything to do with that video you mentioned?"

Nel nods, a blush forming on her cheeks. "It's about Halibel-sama…" she says quietly. "Aizen-senpai sent it to everyone in the school, even the transfer students!"

"Nel," I say softly. "What exactly is this video?"

Nel's blush immediately turns hot pink, crossing both cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "It's.. it's... Halibel-chan… she's.. drunk, I think." Neliel shakes her head. "That's not the point, Ichi-chan. Aizen-senpai, Yammy-senpai and Pow-kun.. I think they _raped_ her…" The green haired bombshell pauses, concerned. "I mean, it didn't look like she was putting up a fight, but they kept making all these derogatory remarks about her.."

My mouth drops open, the severity of Nel's words ramming home. "They WHAT?!" I hiss. "You're serious?"

Nel says nothing; the grim set of her mouth gives her away.

"Wow," I breathe. "You are serious. How'd it happen?" I shake my head. "Never mind. I really don't want to know. I'm guessing she held a party, and someone probably slipped a roofie into her drink."

Nel nods. "Most likely." She sighs, disgusted. "The bloody football team is disgustingly immoral, and unfortunately, we can't prove anything, since she didn't resist."

"Didn't?" I scoff. "She couldn't. If someone slipped her a roofie, she was drugged!"

Neliel nods. "But we both know that wouldn't hold up in a court of law."

Whispering fills the halls as we hear the front doors open, someone walking in.

Nel and I look at each other in horror. "That can't be her," I breathe.

The teal haired beauty peeks out, then ducks back into the hallway. "It is."

Together we peek out from the hallway, watching the unfolding chaos. Tia Halibel, the Queen of Karakura, enters the school with her head held high, her eyes steeled with determination. One by one her "Royal Entourage" steps from the crowd of students, their heads high and insidious smiles on their faces. The American Football team, or at least the ones who matter, step out and accompany their girlfriends. Sousuke Aizen, the captain, slides cooly beside Cirucci "Thunder Witch", the fourth in command in Tia's hierarchy, while Yammy, the main linebacker, blunders into step behind Loly Aivirrne, the cheer captain and fifth in power. Poww, the offensive tackle ( and probably the bulkiest jock ever to exist), falls into step beside Jackie Tristan, the girls soccer captain, as well as sixth in command. In front of the six walk Tia's right hand bitch, Mila-Rose " The Lioness", second in command Sun-Sun "The Viper", and third Apacci " The Doe", their heads high as they confront their Queen.

The collective crowd sucks its breath in as the nine come to a halt before the one, tension visible in the air. Waves of anger, cold and calculating, emanate from Halibel while sadistic joy and evil, with its distinct reek of sulfur and shit, rolls from the three underlings. They face off in the hallway, a three against one staredown, until Tia pulls her phone out and shoves it in the Lioness's face.

"What the fuck, Mila-Rose?" Tia half-shouts. "What the actual fuck? Calling me a whore at 8 in the morning? You'd better have a pretty good reason for doing something like that, or you can kiss your place in the Entourage goodbye."

Mila-Rose slaps Tia's phone away, then follows with a full bodied punch to Tia's gut. The Queen doubles over clenching her stomach, upon which the Lioness delivers a double fisted blow to her back. The brawl only gets worse as Sun-Sun applies Spock's infamous Vulcan nerve grip, paralyzing Tia as Apacci rains blow after blow to her face and body. The crowd goes wild, a chant breaking out that simply says "Fight" over and over

Nel gasps beside me. "That's horrible..." She says softly.

After Mila-Rose slams her knee into Tia's head, a young girl pushes through the crowd and shoves the Three Beasts away from Halibel, who is barely conscious on the ground. The girl, a first year I've never seen before, takes up a Tae Kwon Do stance, one I recognize as the lead in to a spinning backfist strike. She's small, maybe 5'5", with pale skin and lavender, almost ice blue hair that falls to the middle of her back. Her cold blue eyes are piercing, her slender body set in anticipation.

"One more move against Halibel-senpai and I'll knock you three into next week." The first year's voice is like her appearance, cold and soft at the same time. " Isn't it enough that you've humiliated her with that video? Now you have to beat her senseless?"

The Three Beasts grin wickedly. "Oh, so you think you can protect the whore?" Apacci spits. "I'd back off if I were you, little girl. Unless, of course, you want your pretty little face rearranged like the slut's."

The first year smiles, a genuine grin of enjoyment. "Is that the best you can do? Please, I've met training dummies that threatened me more."

Mila-Rose cackles with pleasure as she flexes her fingers, nails filed to a piercing point. "Oh, this will be fun. You've pissed off the wrong Queen, little bitch."

The crowd moves back and forms a circle around the two girls, Apacci and Sun-Sun fading into the crowd as the new, self appointed ruler faces her challenger.

"Ten seconds," the first year says, a smile on her face. "That's how long it'll take to knock you unconscious, Lioness."

Mila-Rose snarls, channelling her namesake as she rushes Tia's defender with a scarring swipe of her nails. The first year swiftly dodges, a simple step to the side while maintaining her stance. As Mila-Rose stumbles past, the first year spins on her heel and delivers a bone-shattering backfist blow. The Lioness instantly collapses, thrown backwards by the force of the first year's retaliation. Seconds pass in an eternity, our collective breath held to see if the Lioness would rise.

"Hmm..." The first year muses. "I must be losing my touch. I meant to completely destroy your jaw, not your nose. " She smiles, enjoying her moment of triumph. "What did I tell you. Ten seconds." Bending down to the blonde on the ground, the first year shakes her body lightly. "Come on, Tia-senpai. Let's get you cleaned up."

The crowd disperses with a collective whisper as the first year hauls Tia to her feet, then half-carries her out the front doors. As the doors swing shut, Nel turns to me and motions with her head. I shake mine, upon which she motions even more severely. Vehement, I refuse, until the green haired vixen harrumphs, then flounces out, chasing after Halibel-senpai and the first year.

I sigh. "Neliel, I hope you know what you're doing..."


	3. Chapter 3: Rest Easy, My Queen

_**Hi everyone, Discordant Night here. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter of Hunting Tiburon (well, almost everyone. I had one person tell me he was out because it was mentioned that Tia was raped. I thought that was obvious by this point...) Anyways, the next chapter is being worked on, so while you all read this chapter, I'll be working on Ichigo and Tia's first real meeting! YAY! I'm thinking of putting a song in there... But IDK which song... I've got a bunch in mind.**_

 _ **Anyways, reply time.**_

 _ **Mexican Ninja 1996: It is, isn't it? I'm hoping that this will last at least 20 chapters, but IDK, to be honest.**_

 _ **Harbringer of Kaos: Well, you'll see. And don't worry, there'll be a good explanation for everything.**_

 _ **Cookie: Why, thank you. I wouldn't say excellent, but vivid is surely me. And yes, it is VERY rare to come across stories like these on FFnet. That's why I write them.**_

 _ **Stryker 23: You're right, you couldn't have imagined something like this. Because it comes from MY brain. Lol. But seriously. Thanks. I'm glad you're interested.**_

 _ **Guest: First off, I admire your ability to not blow up in the review. I applaud you. But that being said, it was implied from the first chapter that Tia was raped, and just when it's mentioned you flip and leave? Nothing against you, but that seems a little counterproductive... Plus, did you not sign in because you thought I'd rage on you if I knew your pen name? Honestly, I don't care. Some people like it, and that's enough for me. But thanks for giving it a shot. Seriously. And I'll put a warning in the summary, but only one that says that rape is implied. After all, I don't write smut. Rape or otherwise.**_

 _ **Hispanic Chaos: Thanks! My style is a sort of unique mixture of Robert Jordan, James Patterson and Rick Riordan. I throw some Michael Creighton in there sometimes, too. Check them out, if you haven't already. Again, I'm glad I gave you a story you can get so hung up in. Just do me a favor and dont kill yourself if I kill one of the characters. (Anyone who DOESNT understand what I mean by that, just PM me.)**_

 _ **Guest 2: I'm glad you think it's awesome. I'll update as often as possible, but I'm afraid that writing takes a bit of time, too. So... yeah. Also, if you haven't already guessed, updating takes an internet connection, too. Sometimes I don't have that, but if i can update when I do, I will.**_

 _ **Okay, replies are over. Now, one last thing. (If I've already told you all this, I'm sorry.) I'm going to something called Job Corps soon, and the center I'm at might not have internet all the time. In addition, I'll be learning a trade, so it's pretty much school for another two years, from 6-ish to 3-ish (That's American Central time, for all of you in other countries. See, aren't I nice?). So, with that in mind, My stories are NOT abandoned, only very slow to update during that time span. Please be patient with me.**_

* * *

Three

(Ichigo POV)

Neliel, Tia and the first year don't return for the rest of the day, only adding to the rumors flying around the school. One said Mila-Rose was the new Queen of Karakura, another said that the mysterious first year had dethroned the entire Entourage. Still another rumor stated that the first year and Halibel were secret lovers, and that's why she came to her defense. I laughed at that one.

Near the end of the day I was cornered by Rukia and Toshiro, both wanting to know that went on. Rukia, a sadistic grin on her lips, enjoyed the grim retelling of Halibel's beat-down, while the white haired boy genius shook his head and frowned. Both expressions changed, however, once the unnamed first year came into the picture.

"You said her hair was lavender?" Rukia asks frantically. "Are you sure it was that colour? Not pink or purple or blue?"

I shake my head. "No, it was definitely a light shade of lavender. And the moves she used.. A spinning backfist strike that knocked Mila-Rose out in seconds..."

"That's a Tae Kwon Do technique," Toshiro says in awe. "Outlawed due to the fact that it's an instant knockout. It's so high level, only a select few masters will teach it."

"I know," Rukia growls. "And one of those masters happens to be my sister."

(Tia POV)

My head spins as I wake violently, my body jolting up in the unfamiliar bed. Images swirl in my head, Sousuke Aizen and Yammy in my bedroom... But why? I shove that puzzle to the back of my mind as I sort out a new one: where am I?

"You're in my bedroom, Tia-sama," a light voice says as if reading my thoughts. My head swings around to the left, to a chair and the ice-haired girl sitting in it. "You're safe."

I'm shocked and confused. "What?" I ask. "Whose bedroom? Who are you?"

The girl in the chair giggles softly. "Still have that concussion, I see. I'm Sode no Shirayuki Kuchiki. You're in my bed."

"Oh," I say softly. "How did I get here?"

"She drove your car," a new voice chimes in, airy and bell-like. A green haired, buxom vixen enters the room holding a plate of cinnamon toast, then offers some to me. "Here, you need to eat something."

I take a piece gingerly, sinking my teeth into it lightly. I moan at the taste in my mouth, sugary cinnamon and melted butter. My stomach growls in agreement, making my hunger known. Pretty soon the plate is empty, my stomach begging for more.

The green haired beauty smiles. "Feel better?" She asks.

I nod, then clutch my head as pain jolts through my skull. Cloth meets my fingers, some sort of bandage wrapped around my temple.

"Yeah, " Shirayuki says lightly. "Try to take it easy; your so called friends really gave you a beating this morning."

"My friends?" I ask. "You mean Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun and Apacci?"

The green haired girl nods. "That's them," she says.

I shake my head. "I don't understand... Why would they do something like that?"

Shirayuki looks to the other girl, seeming to have mental conversation. After no more than fifteen seconds, the two girls sigh and sit beside me on the bed.

"Tia-sama," the green haired girl says slowly, "There's something you should know."

She pulls out her phone, and suddenly I remember her name. "You're Neliel, the transfer student," I say abruptly. "What are you doing here?"

Neliel nods, still focused on her mobile. "I'm here because I'm certified in CPR and healthcare. You took quite a beating this morning at Karakura High; I was afraid you'd need medical attention." She looks up and nods to the bandages I've got wrapped around my head. "I was right."

"That's not what you should be worrying about, Halibel-senpai." Shirayuki says. "What you should be worrying about is this."

Neliel hands her phone to me and taps the screen, playing a video. "I'd tell you not to look, but we believe you need to know the truth."

I turn my attention to the screen, the video playing looking rather familiar. The walls, a light tan mixed with blue accents, greets me as the video starts. The camera pans down, to...

"What the FUCK?" I exclaim, dropping the phone. "That's my bedroom!"

Neliel nods slowly, sadly. "We know, Tia-sama."

On the floor, the video plays on, the sound of my door opening and slamming shut once more. I stare at it until, to my horror, Sousuke Aizen and Yammy carry me into my room by my arms and camera zooms in, and I can see my eyes glazed over, as if drugged. They toss me on my bed, then laugh harshly as they push my ass into the air, face down.

"This is too easy," I hear Poww say from behind the camera before he's silenced by Yammy.

Aizen faces the camera.

"To everyone at Karakura High, I'd like to show you something." Aizen smiles, then moves out of the way so the camera can focus directly on my body. "Here's what your precious Queen does at her parties. She gets hammered, then looks for anybody who'll fuck her brains out. " A laugh this time, as if he's enjoying this. "We should know. She was practically pulling our pants off in the front room."

Yammy chimes in this time. "The horny bitch knows we have girlfriends, but she still wants -"

Shirayuki locks the phone before I can see anymore, effectively shutting off the video. I'm grateful. I'm curled up in a ball, shaking back and forth as memories rush back to me. "That's enough," she says.

"W-where did you get that?" I ask in a whisper. "Did Aizen send it to you? Who else has that?"

Shirayuki and Neliel share a look before turning back to me. "Nobody else has this version, Tia-sama," Neliel says softly. "Just Shirayuki-san and I. But they have a version."

I break down, tears flowing unbidden from my eyes as the realization of what they did hits home. I hug my knees to my chest, lay on my side and begin to cry uncontrollably. The entire thing is devastating to me, to know that the entire school watched me get raped by Aizen, Yammy and possibly Poww, but they don't know the true story. They think I was wasted and looking for sex, something I'd never even thought about before, despite my sexual appearance.

"How?" I ask again, my voice cracking.

"It was on Aizen's computer," Shirayuki says, "along with an edited version. The second version is the one that was sent out to the school. I hacked into his computer from my laptop Sunday morning to get the original."

"B-but... How?" I ask again.

Neliel answers this time. "He drugged you, Tia-sama."

I shake my head, fear and loathing rising inside my bosom. Shaking, I lower my head to my knees and start to cry.

(Ichigo POV)

Toshiro is the only one who shows up for band practice tonight, as Rukia had mentioned something about her sister before running off. We couldn't play, so after loading his drums back up, Toshiro left for home.

I decide to give Nel a call, as I haven't heard from her since she left after Halibel. The phone rings twice before being answered.

"Neliel Oderschvank's phone, this is Shirayuki."

I pull the phone away from my ear, then stare at it before speaking again. "This is Ichigo, is Neliel there?"

"Yeah, give me a second." Shirayuki, probably the girl who left with Halibel, gets Nel and passes the phone over to her.

"Nel here. What's up, Ichi-chan?"

"Hey," I say. "How's Halibel doing? You never came back to school, so it must've been pretty bad."

"Yeah, it was." Nel drops her voice, talking as if not to be heard. "She had a pretty bad concussion, and I think there's some internal bleeding. She's still a bit shook up, both from the fight and seeing the unedited video."

"Wait, what?" I blurt. "You mean you have the original? How?"

"Shirayuki is a hacker, Ichi-chan." Nel says. "When the video went out, she hacked Aizen's computer and downloaded the original copy, before he edited it on his home computer."

I shake my head, amazed that we have someone like that in our school. "Where are you now? Is Tia-chan safe?"

"Yeah, she's safe. We're at Shirayuki-san's place. Halibel-sama is resting, she cried herself to sleep after seeing the beginning of the video." Nel curses in her native tongue, something I can't place. "Anyways, once she wakes Shirayuki-san and I will drive her home."

"And after that?" I ask. "I don't think that she should be left alone, not without some form of protection after what happened earlier today. I don't want to wake up to a dead girl in the hospital wing of the Clinic." I lower my voice, as not to wake my sisters in the other room. "Seriously. Yuzu and Karin saw my father performing an autopsy once on a young girl who'd died of leukemia, and they had nightmares for weeks. Seriously, they both slept in my bed for almost a month."

"Hmm…." Nel ponders for a second. "I guess I could stay with her for the night, if she'll let me. I'll have to call Orihime-chan and let her know what's happening." She laughs. "She'll have to eat her own concoctions tonight."

I shake my head. "Again, Nel, I'm so sorry you have to endure her cooking. I keep telling her that she needs to cook something normal for a change, but she won't listen."

"It's fine, Ichi-chan," Nel says with an audible smile. "She's cute, so it makes up for her cooking."

I blush. "Nel, does Orihime know that you're..."

"No, not yet." The vixen at the other end of the line sighs. "But I'll tell her soon, I swear."

I nod, even though I know she can't see it. "Well, alright then. Goodnight Nel."

"Night, Ichi-chan."

I hang up smiling. "Nel, you really are amazing."

(Tia POV)

When I wake again, my eyes hurt. I cried myself to sleep, something I'd hadn't done in four or five years. Shaking my head, I scan the room for Shirayuki, who is hunched over the bed with her eyes closed. Neliel is snoring softly on my legs, her long green hair draped over her cherubic face. I shift, which causes Neliel to snort and wake.

"Oh, sorry Tia-chan." Nel says sleepily. "Didn't mean to fall asleep on you. How are you feeling?"

I rub my eyes, trying to clear the sleep that's crusted in the corners, while at the same time hiding my reddened eyes. "I'm fine, Neliel-chan. Just a little shook up."

Neliel perks up. "Oh, yeah," she says softly. "I was going to take you home when you woke up. We've got your car outside."

I nod slowly, still drowsy yet ready to get back into my own bed. "Thanks Nel-chan."

Nel wakes Shirayuki up, who yawns and heads out to the car with us. Her icy lavender hair is in disarray, and as rain starts to fall softly, she looks like a traditional Yuki-Onna.

"Again, thank you." I bow to Neliel and deeper to Shirayuki, grateful for her hospitality. "I won't forget it in the future."

A black car pulls up in the driveway beside my own car as I rise and open my door, high beams glaring in my eyes. Shirayuki instantly rouses from her daze of drowsiness and shoves me into the drivers seat, then slams the door shut before facing the driver of the other car.

Rukia Kuchiki exits the black vehicle, anger evident on her heart-shaped face. She marches up to my car and is reaching for the handle of the door when Shirayuki slaps her hand away and places herself between the car and Rukia. They have what some might call a conversation, though it quickly escalates into a shouting match, with the black haired girl making all sorts of erratic motions towards my car, the house, and Shirayuki. Shirayuki shakes her head, then points at Rukia and me before responding to Rukia in an equally harsh, yet calm manner.

The passenger door opens and Neliel slides into the passengers seat. "Let's go, Tia-chan. Let's get you home."

I start the car and back out, speeding away until we reach the freeway. "So, what the hell was all that?" I ask Neliel. "It looked like Shirayuki-chan and Rukia-san were having at it with fury."

"That's because they were," Neliel says. "See, Rukia's mother married Shirayuki's father, and Rukia-chan never quite got over that. She's been taking it out on Shirayuki-chan for years now, especially since Shirayuki-chan's father began teaching her Tae Kwon Do techniques and how to hack." She shakes her head sadly. "Rukia-san really needs to get over herself."

I nod. "Tell me about it."

It's silent the rest of the way home, except for a couple sneezes from Neliel and myself. When we finally reach my home, Neliel climbs out and accompanies me to the front door. I look at her with curiosity, to which she blinks. "What?" She asks.

"Why are you still here?" I ask. "I mean, not to be rude, but I'm better now. You can go home."

Neliel shakes her head. "No you're not. Trust me, that concussion isn't nearly gone. And besides, You might have internal bleeding, and I won't let someone die on my watch."

I groan inwardly. "Fine, fine. You can stay for one night, but then you leave." I shake my head as I open the door. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's fine," Neliel says lightly. "Orihime-chan is much messier. Compared to her, you're OCD."

I shrug. "Whatever. You can sleep on the couch. Just don't bother me."

I make my way into my bedroom to get ready for sleep while Neliel makes herself comfortable on the couch. Stripping my clothes off, I look over my body in my mirror and gasp.

There are bruises all over my body, purple and dark splotches that mottle my stomach and breasts. Darker, smaller bruises are forming on my neck and sides. I cringe; Neliel and Shirayuki weren't kidding.

Tears forming once again in my eyes, I shake my head and wipe them away before I can cry for real. Twice in one night is more than enough; I don't need a third sobbing session added.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so the chapter is over. Again, review, tell me what you liked and didn't like, and most of all, keep coming back. What do you think will happen between Shiaryuki and Rukia? How about Nel and Orihime? Tia and Ichigo? And what about the rest of the entourage? What will happen to them?**_

 _ **And one last thing...this IS a band battle fic. Well, it will be, eventually. It'll be a band battle fic by then end of the twelfth chapter. I hope. Maybe later, depending on how things work out. Anyways, what I was getting at.**_

 _ **I need groupings of characters that could form bands. The rules are simple. Any character from the Bleach MANGA is allowed, as well as the four existing movies (except people who are canonly dead). The limit is a group of six (6) people, and each person (reviewer) can submit up to four (4) groups. Make sure to include a name for each of the groups, because obviously, every band needs a name. If you want to submit a band/group, you can leave it in your review or PM me, I really don't care. If you choose to PM me, just make sure to include the topic Hunting Tiburon so I don't ignore you by mistake.**_

 _ **Now, obviously Tia and Ichigo will be in a band together, but who else? That, my friends, is something only I know.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_

 ** _Discordant Night._**


	4. Notice of Hiatus

To all who have followed my stories over the years:

I realize that I have given life to a great many number of characters in a plethora of worlds, and I thank you for being with me on that journey. However, life is getting rather hectic for me, and I find it harder and harder to write. I can no longer provide you all with the updates to the stories you desire, nor can I juggle my writings and my personal life successfully.

It is with a heavy heart that I must wish you all farewell, for until further notice, I will be putting all of my stories on a Permanent Hiatus status, and some will slip into Abandoned territory. This does not mean that I am abandoning my friends and characters. At this time, I simply cannot put words to paper while still maintaining my stability in life.

Here is a list of all my stories that will be on Permanent Hiatus:

 _Phantom Rebirth_

 _I Am Number Three_ series

 _Angel Fowl: The Next Fowl_

 _Hunting Tiburon_

 _No More Nightmares_ rewrite

Of the above, I plan on continuing them all. However, I will not promise a timeline on when they will be finished. It may be next year that I will finish one, it may be five years from now. I will do my best to complete them all, but if push comes to shove, I will put all but _I Am Number Three_ up for adoption.

Thank you all for your support over the years. I'm honored to have called you friend.

\- Discordant Night / Koi


End file.
